


Dangerous Liaison

by Le_Renard_Bleu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Claiming, Come Inflation, Fight Sex, Fighting for Dominance, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Trope Subversion/Inversion, situationally dubious consent
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Renard_Bleu/pseuds/Le_Renard_Bleu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCTION! <br/>« Stiles est dans sa période de chaleur ! Est-ce que tu m’entends ? » Cria pratiquement Scott, mais il était trop tard.<br/>A un certain moment durant l’avertissement précipité par la panique de Scott, Stiles avait atteint la porte, il tira dessus et resta là, laissant la porte l’encadré pour un effet maximum.  <br/>« Hey, Derek, » Murmura Stiles, d’une voix sensuelle et ruisselante de pur sexe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Liaison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/gifts).
  * A translation of [Dangerous Liaisons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253929) by [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990). 



 

Dangerous Liasons

.

~

.

  _« Derek? »_ La voix de Scott était une exclamation forcée. ‘’ Il ne se passe absolument rien ici ‘’, semblait-il dire. ‘’ Laisse-moi. ‘’

Derek fut immédiatement méfiant. «Scott.» Grogna-t-il en réponse, tout bas et menaçant.

_«Hey, uh. Hey mec. Tu n’aurais pas vu Stiles, par hasard?»_

Se figeant, Derek laissa tomber la poêle qu’il nettoyait, ignorant la façon dont elle se fracassa dans son évier, éclaboussant ainsi une eau savonneuse sur son ventre. « Scott. Scott, as-tu Perdue Stiles?! »

_«Non! Quoi? Non, j’ai juste... il est. Et mince. Okay, c’est comme si–»_

L’alarme dans le loft de Derek s’excita à ce moment, noyant toutes paroles venant de Scott.

«Oh merde. Oh merde, Derek, est-ce qu’...il est là ? Il est complètement... Il a ses chaleurs, Derek ! » Cria Scott, sa voix était à peine audible à travers l’assourdissante sonnerie. _« Stiles est dans sa période de chaleur ! Est-ce que tu m’entends ?_ » Cria pratiquement Scott, mais il était trop tard.

A un certain moment durant l’avertissement précipité par la panique de Scott, Stiles avait atteint la porte, il tira dessus et resta là, laissant la porte l’encadré pour un effet maximum. 

« Hey, Derek, » Murmura Stiles, d’une voix sensuelle et ruisselante de pur sexe.

Derek gémit et son téléphone, avec lequel il discutait avec Scott, tomba sur le comptoir en quartz. Là, il attrapa la dure et froide pierre de ses deux mains tandis que ses chevilles tremblaient et que ses genoux devenaient faibles et chancelants.

Déambulant dans le loft, Stiles ferma la porte d’une secousse du poignet, une porte dont, en temps normal,  il lui aurait fallu lutter avec beaucoup de force pour l’ouvrir et la refermer. « Mmm, regarde-toi. » Ronronna Stiles, clignant des yeux tandis qu’il étirait ses longs bras finement musclés au-dessus de sa tête.

Derek avala presque sa langue face au mouvement, qui avait surement pour intention, de relever la chemise de Stiles assez haut pour montrer une bande de peau, pale et tendu orné d’une épaisse ligne de poiles sombre situé sous un nombril frivole. « Stiles. » Dit-il, sa voix n’était qu’un faible murmure puisque sa bouche avait perdu toute trace d’humidité depuis la poignée de seconde où Stiles avait pénétré le loft.

«C’est mon nom.» Les hanches de Stiles se balançaient dans un rythme accrocheur tandis qu’il rôdait tel un chat en direction de Derek, le contact visuel solide et agressif. Ses dents, blanches et dangereusement pointues, s’enfonçaient dans sa lèvre inferieur pleine et rose, tentant Derek. Lorsqu’il fût assez près, Stiles se pencha en avant, fit glisser ses longs et beaux doigts le long du torse de Derek pour finalement les enrouler autour de sa gorge. « Hey, grand garçon. »

Cela brisa l’enivrant et sensuel effet que Stiles avait tissé autours de Derek. C’était vraiment la chose la plus nulle que Derek avait entendu sortir de la bouche de Stiles. Mais cela lui donna envie de se redresser de fierté.

Il était grand. Imposant, prêt et plus que suffisant pour satisfaire Stiles. Plus que suffisant.

Derek déglutit, juste pour ressentir la forte pression de la main de Stiles, pressante autour de l’épaisse colonne de sa gorge. Impuissant face à la puissance du corps d’Omega en chaleur de Stiles, il releva le menton. C’était une prière silencieusement quémandeuse. Pour que Stiles le porte vers la surface plane la plus proche et le réclame.

Il ne pouvait pourtant pas le demander. Il ne pouvait même pas oser rêver que Stiles le choisisse, pas quand il y avait de tellement meilleures, et plus aptes Alphas en ville.

Lydia, Scott, Parrish, Argent... et ça c’était juste dans leur meute.

Derek déglutit à nouveau, il humidifia ses lèvres du bout de la langue tandis qu’il essayait de trier ses pensées assez pour pouvoir demander à Stiles... pour lui demander ce qu’il faisait là, pourquoi il tourmentait Derek avec quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait obtenir. Car il ne le pouvait pas. Il le savait, il avait su dès le moment où il avait rencontré le garçon aux yeux dorés, qu’il ne pouvait l’avoir.

Seulement...

«Stiles.» Supplia-t-il, ses yeux se fermant d’abandon.

«Oui.» Siffla Stiles, son nez se glissant contre la joue de Derek. « Mien. » Ajouta-t-il, ses dents pointues raclant sur la peau de Derek tandis qu’il déplaçait doucement sa main sur la poitrine de Derek, pressant contre son cœur battant et serrant le tissu de son vêtement afin de le rapprocher. « Est-ce que tu le veux ? »Demanda-t-il, son souffle était chaud et proche de la jugulaire de Derek. « Dit-moi, Derek. Veux-tu être mien ? »

Derek se pencha en avant, s’appuyant contre les extrémités des dents de Stiles, son souffle le faisant doucement abandonner. « Tien. » Comme Stiles ne bougeât pas, Derek commença à trembler, terrifier que ce moment ne soit rien d’autre qu’une autre plaisanterie. «S’il te plait, Sti–ahh!»

Le cri aigue qui s’échappa de sa gorge était constitué de 10 pourcent de douleur dû au perçage des dents qui s’enfonçant assez profondément pour Revendiquer et de 90 pourcent de pure extase. Sa peau fût secoué de froid avant d’être inondé par une chaleur intense tandis que son corps se préparait. Sa queue, qui était déjà dure et qui pressait lourdement et fortement contre son jean, grossit encore, le capiteux parfum du pré-sperme émergea de son gland, dans un chant des sirènes auquel aucun Oméga n’aurait pu résister.

Non accablé grâce sa maitrise de soi de ses bons jours, Stiles recula son visage, la bouche et les dents rouges, la salive ensanglanté dégoulinant le long de son menton. Avec un sourire vicieusement triomphant, Stiles jeta Derek au sol, et le chevaucha.

Quand son crane rebondi sur le carrelage, Derek siffla, mais pas même cette petite douleur ne pourrait écraser son besoin de s’accoupler et de se reproduire, de sentir Stiles, chaud et serré tout autour de lui, de le remplir de son désireux et avide nœud.

Stiles déchira leurs vêtements, sa force surhumaine s’assura que même l’épais tissu du jean de Derek soit réduit en lambeaux en quelques secondes. Les yeux presque incandescents de chaleur, Stiles admira possessivement Derek, sa voix n’était rien d’autre qu’un son chantonnant d’une appréciation débridée. Puis il courba ses doigts, griffant de longues lignes rouges sur le torse de Derek, montrant ses dents –toujours rosées dans un sifflement. « Mien ! »

Pressant ses pieds à plat au sol, Derek souleva ses hanches, tout son corps se crispant et glissant avec une ondulante musculation, s’exhibant pour son Omega. Stiles ronronna à nouveau, satisfait par la présentation de Derek. Puis il se pencha en arrière, les mains contre les cuisses épaisses de Derek, et poussa fort vers le bas, forçant Derek à reprendre contact avec le sol. L’agressif mouvement engagea le combat pour la dominance.

Grondant, ils roulèrent sur le sol, se battant et luttant dans le but de se prouver l’un à l’autre, de gagner l’approbation pour s’accoupler. Pour la première fois, Derek n’eut pas à retenir ses coups de poings. Il pouvait y aller aussi fort que nécessaire, afin de renverser Stiles.

Pour la première fois, Stiles pouvait lui rendre coups par coups.

Le combat d’accouplement se finit abruptement lorsque Stiles souleva Derek et le jeta contre le mur en brique, bloquant sa respiration, le laissant assommé assez longtemps pour que Stiles puisse lui grimper dessus, son étroite humidité encerclant le pénis de Derek, prenant ainsi la position dominante pour ce round.

Tout combativité fut drainé de Derek dès qu’il senti le corps de Stiles glisser sur sa queue. Il geignit, se redressant, ses mains avancèrent pour s’accrocher aux hanches de Stiles seulement pour finalement se faire repousser d’une petite claque. Suite à cela, Stiles attrapa le dossier du canapé comme levier – car leur combat les avait guidés vers la pièce attenante – et roula vilainement des hanches, se resserrant et ondulant en même temps autour de lui. Les yeux de Derek roulèrent dans leurs orbites, le plaisir accablait tous ses sens jusqu’à ce que tout ce qu’il puisse entendre soit le son des gloussements Stiles, tout ce qu’il pouvait sentir était l’odeur musqué de Stiles, tout ce qu’il pouvait voir était les étoiles éclatantes derrière l’obscurité de ses paupières.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps, le premier accouplement n’en prenait jamais. Ils étaient brutaux, sauvages, féroces et rapides. Stiles le monta durement, utilisant sa main libre pour libérer sa propre délicate queue rosé, les yeux assombris et les dents brillantes. Puis il se figea, son corps se resserrant autour de Derek, sa fine et humide jouissance giclât sur le torse de Derek. Son corps crispé et compressant forçant le nœud de Derek, le faisant apparaitre rapidement, et il ne pouvait que rejeter sa tête en arrière et hurler de plaisir.

Stiles continua de balancer ses hanches, ondulant lentement en masturbant le nœud de Derek, faisant se contracter son ventre face aux sensations. Son souffle était fort, et chaque expiration était un gémissement grogné. Derek vint dans un long et régulier jet, profondément dans le corps de Stiles, remplissant son ventre jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse voir la plate surface se gonfler avec toute l’épaisse semence que le corps de Derek pouvait offrir.

Lorsque cela s’arrêta finalement, Stiles s’affala contre lui, une expression à moitié déconcerté s’afficha sur son visage humide et en sueur. « Tu... »

Derek ferma fermement ses yeux, en attente de la condamnation, se préparant au rejet.

 «Tu as dit oui?»

Plissant ses yeux à nouveau ouverts, Derek observa Stiles, ses sourcils froncés de consternation. « Bien sûr que je l’ai fait. Pourquoi ne le voudrais-je pas? »

«J’ai juste...tu...Ho merde, mec, Gagné!» Stiles releva sa main dans l’espoir d’un high-five, même s’ils étaient toujours liés ensemble. Derek se contenta de le fixé jusqu’à ce qu’il hausse des épaules et baisse sa main, souriant et gigotant comme un petit con. « Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu m’ai laissé gagner, cependant. »

Bien sûr, d’accord. Derek n’avait aucun problème à faire croire à Stiles qu’il l’avait laissé gagner la lutte.

Puis Stiles se mit à observer son environnement, grimaçant face à la destruction causé par leur passage. « Oh, mec, » Chuchota-t-il, ses lèvres se relevant en un rictus. « Tu venais juste de réparer le trou dans ce mur. »

Derek tourna sa tête dans la direction, regardant le mur dont il avait probablement encore des bouts dans le dos, et vit qu’un encastrement de la forme de son corps avait abimé le mur en brique. Haussant les épaules, il ferma les yeux, se préparant pour une sieste. « Eh. Le nouveau trou dans le mur ajoute un élément intéressant à la pièce. »

«Peut-être devrions-nous l’encadré. Ce serait un sujet de conversation. »

Derek grogna du bout des lèvres, déjà presque endormi.

.*.*.  

Commentaires ?


End file.
